


Ploutonion

by CynicalScribbler



Category: Doom (Video Games)
Genre: Doom Bible Stuff, Gen, Lots of Violence and Gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 19:30:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17855639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalScribbler/pseuds/CynicalScribbler
Summary: Phobos Base is the premier UAC R&D testing ground for teleportation technology and weaponry, and also the place that Marines go if they want an easy posting or are planning to retire.  In the case of Lorelai Chen, she lost a bet and finds herself in a podunk posting where her very nature upsets the balance, in perfect timing to the teleportation incident.Guess it's not an easy posting, anymore.





	Ploutonion

Phobos Base.

Not exactly a glory posting, anything within the solar system was about as dull as a blunt knife and twice as boring. It was a place to fill up bodies for security against terrorists, unruly scientists and…whatever else decided to be a problem.

It was also a well-known belief that when you got shoved into a posting in the solar system, one of two things happened: You were new, or you pissed someone off. Lorelai Chen fell in neither category, which was why the security chief was looking over her record with an arch so high to his brow she was wondering how it didn't fly off his wrinkled forehead. Definitely, a man who was comfortably enjoying his lazy posting in Phobos, terrific. Just what she wanted.

"Sir, Sergent Lorelai Chen reporting for duty." She said nonetheless, hands behind her back. She was an intimidating woman, and that was Wilkins being polite. She cut a dangerously military figure in her fatigues, with the sharpest eyes he had ever seen, muscular…fit. Dangerous.

"I see that, I'm Colonel Wilkins…I'm chief of security here," he said as he scanned over her record again on his PDA, flicking through with his thumb. "This is…quite the record, Sergent Chen, three tours in Adrenov, two patrolling the asteroid belt, you even had a Z-Sec nomination…you have a list of commendations that would make most people jealous."

"Thank you, sir," Chen said. "I'm proud to serve."

"Clearly, so why are you here, Sergent Chen?" Wilkins asked dryly, sitting his PDA down. Lorelai glanced at the Colonel with a furrow of her brow, maybe he wasn't as lazy as he looked…but he had definitely let himself go just a little. Maybe she just had high standards.

"I decided that I should have a less strenuous posting before I have some manner of mental breakdown, sir," Chen responded, staring at him. "Mental health is as important as physical, isn't it?" She could tell that Wilkins didn't believe her, but it didn't really matter anyway.

"Sure, sure…" Wilkins sighed, flicking open his PDA again to offer her the pad to sign with her fingerprint. She pressed her finger against it to authorize herself, glancing up faintly when the lights flickered.

"Don't worry about that, it's been happening for months," He waved off casually. "Engineering has been trying to find it ever since it started, we've been having crazy power fluctuations."

"Fun," Chen added dryly as she picked up her duffle bag. "Where am I staying, sir?" She said as he checked her own PDA as it booted up the map layout of the base.

"You'll be staying in block 4 of the barracks with your squad since you pull rank, you're still in charge," Wilkins explained. "We've got a lot of people here, so you can always ask."

"You do seem to have a lot of people here, sir…may I ask why you need an entire regiment here?"She asked. "There's nothing in the dossier that says this is a security risk."

"Not your concern," Wilkins said with an honest shrug. "UAC said they wanted a full security detail, complete with Z-Sec detachment so that's what they got, your job is to do your job, my job is to worry about that."

She tightened her jaw, but let it go as she gave a salute and headed out to another flicker of lights. Sounded wonderful, but it was her own stupid ass fault anyway. It'd give Lorelai a good chance to see the base proper and try to get comfortable.

She had to admit that she wasn't expecting the place to look so busy, security was remarkably tight, but she couldn't tell if that was because the security staff was bored or it was something Wilkins enforced. It was damn annoying to have to be stopped three or four times to the barracks just to confirm her identity, especially when there didn't seem to be any problems besides the power problems that seemed to be a perpetual constant.

It was another time the lights flickered when Chen was handing off her identification. The man eyed her curiously, which Chen returned with a subtle frown.

"Sergent Chen, welcome aboard." The security member grinned. "Nice to have you with us, ma'am…get used to the flickering lights, just another day in paradise."

"Mm," Chen said in disinterest. "What's with all the security checkpoints, Private? Expecting problems?"

"No ma'am, just been the standard since Delta Labs started up their teleportation work, real hush-hush stuff, you know?" He added in casually, thumbing through his PDA to confirm her credentials before smiling. "You're all set, head on into the barracks."

"Huh, yeah…thanks," Lorelai said casually as she headed further inside, time to meet her crack security team. She hoped that wasn't a skeptical thought, either. Just because she was on some podunk posting didn't mean she was going to slack on her duties.

When she saw the squad she was bunked with, she didn't know if she got lucky, or she had a migraine coming. A large black man with a broad set of shoulders and a look of experience about him, a young little pixie girl with red hair and an infectious grin, and an olive-skinned swarthy marine with curly hair that was a little bit behind on his fitness. Looks like some people were really taking advantage of just how boring this posting was, huh?

"Squad leader on deck," John Petrovich said firmly as the three of them rose up to salute properly. Lorelai nodded, giving a less invested salute in return.

"At ease," she said promptly. "I suppose you read my dossier, then?"

"No ma'am," Thi Barret said. "But there's not a lot of people with the last name 'Chen' on this base either." A reasonable guess, Lorelai supposed. She appreciated the honesty.

"Fair enough," Lorelai murmured. "I am Sergent Lorelai Chen, you may call me Chen, or Seargent Chen. I'm afraid I'm not familiar with any of you."

"Private Thi Barret," The redhead perked up with a firm salute. "Spent my early years out of basic on the UACS Spartan, transferred here the first chance I could get."

"…The Spartan?" Lorelai said with her brow arched in surprise. "That's one of the premier ships of the fleet, why the hell would you leave that for this dustball?"

"Something different," Thi shrugged. "Doesn't look great on your records if you're stuck on one posting your entire career, you need some show some flexibility." That was…remarkably accurate for someone so young. Lorelai nodded, glancing to the large, fit man next.

"Corporal John Peitrovich, ma'am…call me Petro." he said informally. "I was reassigned here, happy to be part of the team." The man had a deep voice, and he looked incredibly imposing even from Lorelai's point of view. All heavy corded muscle and a set, determined face.

"Nice to have you, where you from, Petro?" she asked, and the man's expression soured a moment as he brushed his tongue along his lips. Ouch, not a good story she supposed.

"Former head of AWS security, lotta…bullshit got in the way of my job, and I got cut." He grunted. "Glad to be gone, picked the farthest place I could." That brought everyone's attention to the man.

"Whoa, AWS?" Thi blinked. Advanced Weapons Systems, as generic as the name sounded it was the skunkworks of the UAC. Pretty much every firearm they used came from AWS in some way or another not to mention their fleet gear and specialist equipment. "That's huge! Shit man, that sucks…being stuck out here after that?"

"It's better this way, believe me," Petro snorted. "If I had to hear one more obnoxious suit tell me how to do my job, I'd break someone's neck."

"Guess that leaves me," The olive skin man grinned widely. "Specialist Dimitri Parmano here, at your service, don't really have much of a sob story here, ma'am…they brought me here because they requested more weapon specialists, If it's in the UAC, I know how to shoot it." Seemed like an odd request to Lorelai…but as Colonel Wilkins had so helpfully told her, it was not her place. If they needed a full strength military regiment, they would get it.

"I see," Chen said, glancing down at her PDA."Well, our first shift starts in fifteen, and Parmano…you're getting on an extended exercise routine until I see some of that flab gone, copy?"

"…Ma'am," Parmano sighed faintly. "Permission to speak freely?"

"No," Lorelai responded crisply. "I don't care if this is the ass end of space or the front lines, we are Marines and we will conduct ourselves as Marines do and perform our job to the best of our abilities, we clear?"

"Ma'am," The three of them said in unison as Chen moved to her bunk and deposited her gear. Thi watched her a moment, and cast a look to the others. Well, Thi had been here a little bit longer than the rest and it was quite clear that people had a certain  _way_  of things that Lorelai was likely going to fuck up all over the place.

But, she was squad leader…if that's what she wanted. She was way too tight for a posting like this, and she could already be a problem.

It didn't take long for that to be true, either. Lorelai Chen was an achiever, a go-getter. She had a glance that could cut stone and that made mess-hall awkward for the rest of them. Every security check-point was done to protocol, which took time. There had been zero security issues for as long as most people had been here, at best it was slowing the day down…at worst, it was pissing the entire regiment off. Lorelai had noticed that when she turned to find a place to sit in the mess hall and everyone paid her zero attention. Military culture was almost childish at times.

"I'm tellin you, Sarge…you gotta calm down," Dimitri mumbled next to her, the drills he was being forced to do had started to help and as much as he hated it, he had no idea he was somewhat out of shape, guess the Phobos life had really hit him. "I don't mind following your orders, but you're starting to piss a lot of people off."

"Nothing new there," Lorelai said flatly as they headed to a table with Petro and Thi already sitting. "Maybe if they did their jobs right, they wouldn't be acting like petulant children, Parmano."

"Yes Ma'am," he sighed, sitting down next to Thi who was currently shoveling in what appeared to be lasagna. Maybe, it looked like it anyway.That didn't change the fact that eveyrone fucking hated them now, however.

"Surprised to see the machine eating like normal people," A marine said in passing as Lorelai took a casual bite, her eyes settling on the smirking little shitbag. Roland Trague, his checkpoint security was terrible, nobody was patted down when it was in the protocol in a facility like this. She recognized the two men beside him as part of his squad, lazy piles of shit.

"Surprised to see you say that to my face," Lorelai said flatly. "I'm used to seeing the back of your head when you talk to me."

Thi swallowed faintly as Petro chuckled, and Dimitri let out a light sigh. Fucking hell, this woman had no off switch, did she? He didn't like this posting either, he preferred something with a lot more shooting…but he wasn't trying to start fights over it.

"What'd you say?" Roland frowned in warning as Lorelai looked up at him. He was deaf too?

"I said, I'm surprised to see you say that to my face, because I'm used to seeing the back of your head when you talk to me, is it because the dick has found his two balls?" She remarked, motioning to the men on either side of him who frowned deeper at the accusation.

"Sarge," Thi cut in faintly to the most deaf ears she had ever seen. How could someone so uptight about protocol be the one to start something?

"Why don't you come say that to my face, you broad shouldered bitch?" Roland growled as Lorelai stared at him, and chuckled.

"Alright," she said, getting up. Thi could not believe what was happening, Petro seemed more than a little amused and Dimitri was shoveling in his food as fast as he could. The air had changed the moment Lorelai had said something and everyone knew what was going to happen, and was already shifting out of the way.

The moment Lorelai was close enough, Roland's tray came swinging at her like a wild left hook. Lorelai was expecting it, because she weaved back with all the practice of a boxer and jerked her lead fist out to slam solidly against his mouth and rotated in a hook that jerked his head to the side so hard that he hit the table to regain his footing.

"Lazy in your job, lazy in your training," she said as he snarled in fury and rose up…only to sit back down shakily. She rotated her shoulders, then glanced to the two balls of the  dick of a man and they shriveled up, backing away from her warily as they helped Roland. Satisfied, she turned to leave.  _Tch,_  she was going to get reprimanded for hitting that sad excuse of a marine, but it was worth it.

"I'll see you guys later," Chen said to her squad as Thi blinked. Holy crap, she just straight clocked that dude in two hits…he was barely able to stand.

"Ma'am?" Thi mumbled curiously, watching her head out.

"She's going to report herself," Petro chuckled. "Took matters into her own hands, you know?"

"Jesus," Dmitri grumbled, rubbing his head. "Does she want everyone in the base to hate her?"

"No, but looks like she won't take their bull," John said idly. "C'mon, might as well get out of here…unless you guys want a bunch of angry marines staring at you." It didn't bother him much, considering most people didn't want to start shit with him anyway.

"Dunno how the fuck you take that so lightly," Dmitri sighed as Thi laughed. Well, this posting was far more interesting than she was expecting!

"I like her," Thi grinned, she didn't take shit and did things her way. It was commendable if only a little obnoxious. "Wish she'd relax a little, though."

"Tell me about it, now the entire base is gonna hate us." Dimitri said with a faint shrug. "This is the one time I wish I had a better rank, I swear…"

By the time Colonel Wilkins had heard what was going on, Lorelai Chen was already at his door. He would have liked to credit that to the marines on duty, but it seemed she came here all on her own.

Put a tight ass in a loose posting and this usually happened as they stared at one another, Chen's gaze was unflinching and too-intense.

"Sergent..I'm not going to insult your intelligence by telling you that you don't know better, but I'd like to know why you struck your fellow Marine." Wilkins started instead, fingers laced together on his desk.

"Because people who can't back their talk should stay quiet, sir," Lorelai responded dryly. "I'm not going to apologize for doing my job and showing everyone up, when I'm not even being strict about protocol-"

"Sergent," Wilkins sighed heavily. "I'm putting your squad on reserve duty, for the safety of everyone…I understand that you're used to more…active postings, but security here has been a non-issue since the eggheads wanted to use it for their teleportation research and I don't see that changing anytime soon, if this is your way of 'vacation', then maybe you should reconsider your posting, Sergent." he said as he flicked on his PDA. "I'm going to put your team somewhere that your…talents will be best suited."

"…Sir," Lorelai muttered. "It won't happen again." She couldn't believe she lost that fucking bet to that prick and now she was stuck here, where doing her job was actually a problem.

"Good, dismissed." Wilkins dismissed lazily as Lorelai saluted and headed out. How did someone so hardline like her even want this post anyway?  
\--  
It was easy to tell why Chen was sour-faced when she returned to their security station, which had been politely relocated to the ass end of the facility near the starport. After all, where would anal retentive Lorelai Chen make the most sense? Where she had to sort through paperwork to make sure everything was in order.

"Hard time getting used to the lazier postings, Sargent?" John's rough voice broke out of her sour-faced reverie as she tilted her head faintly in acknowledgment. What a waste of time this place was, this was the kind of post that lazy Marines and dropouts went to, but she knew that anyway…which is why losing the bet was all the more humiliating.

"You could say that, Corporal," Chen muttered. Confirmation of supplies delivered from Deimos, confirmation of the confirmation of what was delivered from Deimos…it was a constant checkbox of spreadsheets. It was work every Marine had to do once or twice in their life. Being in front of a computer ticking off boxes was not what her career should be.

"It's not easy, but at least there's not much overhead," Petro assured while Thi and Parmano confirmed the latest vessel from Deimos coming in the atmosphere.

"Assuming you don't piss off the wrong people," Chen snorted faintly as Dimitri settled back in his seat with a frown of confusion.

"Hey, Sarge?" Parmano said with a frown. "I'm getting a ton of static from Deimos spaceport." Almost on cue, the lights flickered…but they kept flickering until the lights snapped off.

"Good wiring this place has," Petro mumbled as the emergency lighting flicked on while Lorelai accessed the security database from her station.

"Power outage from Delta Labs," Lorelai said faintly as she stared up at the sky. That was…oddly convenient for the supply ship coming in.

"Thi? See if you can contact the vessel?"Lorelai asked with a frown. Something didn't feel right…

"Deimos six-oh-four, this is Phobos Starport, requesting reapplication of shipping itinerary." Thi asked, her frown settled deeper in the faint hum of the dark, red lit room punctuated by the lights from the consoles.

"Anything?" Lorelai mumbled.

"Nope," Thi frowned. "I'm getting a lot of…garbled messages?"

"Huh," Lorelai responded, before reaching for the pistol at her hip and checking the chamber before moving to the rack of weapons. "Dimitri, contact the security station, something weird is going on here, Thi, Petro…you're with me." She said, tossing him the shotgun while she pulled off one of the UAC-30s from the rack and racked it, loading magazines into her vest.

"Ma'am?" Thi said curiously, tugging off her headset to join them in preparing as she took one of the shotguns off the rack. "What are you thinking?"

"Don't know, but I don't like it," Lorelai said as the ship made a shaky landing. It looked like hell, most of its side was spattered with blood and bullet holes and burn marks. It was a small wonder that it even landed as smoothly as it did.

"What the hell?" Petro muttered, racking his shotgun as they moved out. Something was already wrong: because the front window had been shattered. how the fuck did it get here?

Lorelai could see the pilot, it looked like a corpse…except it had burning eyes, she had never seen anything like it. Its body cracked and snapped, looking every bit like a body coming out of hibernation. It opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was a raspy, guttural snarl.

"Contact!" Lorelai warned as the…corpse? unlatched itself and simply dove through the open hole. It didn't get far, because it's body broke down the moment he lunged, the bones snapping as it hit the front of the ship and rolled off in a smear of blood as Thi put it down like a bad dog with a single shotgun blast, splintering its head like old rotted wood. He didn't have glowing eyes, he just had bloody sockets.

"What the hell is going on?" Petro muttered shotgun shouldered as the vessel started to…rock.

"Back it up," Lorelai said warily. "Dimitri! Get out here, gear up!" she snapped sharply, brows furrowing as she pressed her finger against her comm. "Command, this is Sergent Chen, we've got a situation in hanger one-"

The banging was getting louder, the hull was starting to mushroom and dent from rapid-fire strikes. The snarling, the growling…it was a distorted, muffled mess that made Chen's skin crawl. That was when the side of the supply ship opened up, and it was like a wave of human bodies came out.

The first thing that hit Lorelai before the deafening, gurgling noises before they opened fire was the horrific smell. It smelled like death had set itself on fire, froze and then started to thaw. They had no eyes, they just had this…fire behind them that was hard to describe that chilled her to the bone.

They came at them like a rotting horde, their bodies punctured with a volley of gunfire. None of them even made it a foot to them under the heavy roar of shotguns and automatic rifle fire, they were all dead silent as Dimitri came out, weapon at the ready.

"What the fuck was that?" Dimitri muttered, hands tight against his rifle.

"I have no fucking idea, did you get in touch with anyone?" Lorelai said, moving closer to roll one of the bodies over with her foot. It wasn't 'like' a corpse, it was a fucking corpse. There was blood all over this civilian, its eyes were gone, it's body a mess from space travel…how the fuck did they even travel with the vacuum? Unless it was already broken when they took off…?

"Uh…guys?" Thi said faintly while they were inspecting the ship, her eyes alerted to the flicker of light above them. At first, Thi thought it was…something else, maybe another ship. But no, it was a blinding, brilliant flash of light that was directly on Deimos. Then, as soon as the light began..it was gone.

And so was Deimos. Lorelai blinked faintly, rubbing her eyes a moment before staring back up.

"Did…you guys all see that?" Lorelai muttered. "That wasn't just me, right?"

"Holy…fuck," Dimitri mumbled, licking his dry lips. "That…that was Deimos, right?"

"Was is correct," Petro said, eyes narrowing. "What the fuck just happened?"

"I don't know," Lorelai mumbled, turning back to their security station. At least the power had come back on, but that had seemingly come with its own problems because the alarms were blaring and the comms were going wild.

__All Available Units, All Available Units. Delta Level incursion in Delta Labs, I repeat Delta Level incursion in Delta Labs. All non-reserve personnel are to assist in Delta Labs immediately. I repeat, all non-reserve personnel are to assist in Delta Labs immediately, full weapon authorization is granted._

"Guess we're missing the party," Dimitri said warily, still eying the wreckage and the corpses.

"Dunno if it's a party I want to go to," Thi mumbled faintly. "What the hell is going on? All of a sudden Deimos is gone and these…things come out? Are they even human?"

"They were, from the looks of it," Lorelai said, nudging one of the heads with the barrel of her rifle. All of them had empty eye sockets, and they were covered in blood. "Deimos being blanked out of the fucking sky is a bigger problem, but even worse is if more of those ships are on-route."

"Fuck," Dmitri mumbled. "And we're stuck on the reserve team while everyone goes to Delta Labs, we're clean-up crew."

"Might be for the best," Petro mumbled, topping off his shotgun. "The sooner we report this, the better I'll feel…everyone saw Deimos, right?"

"Right," Lorelai mumbled. "We all saw it, and we all saw it…go somewhere." Maybe they were dreaming, or maybe Lorelai had been working way too hard on this podunk posting. But she had seen it, she had killed the corpses that came with it. It was awful seeing the interior of the ship, it was like everyone had shoved themselves inside like sardines and some kind of rabid animal got out.

They all paused as a faint chill slid down their spines, and Lorelai moved her eyes to the location of Delta Labs. It was pushed away from the rest of the base proper, so they could conduct whatever R&D they wanted without causing a problem. It was a fifteen-minute drive even if they hurried. Something felt wrong, something felt horribly wrong and it made Chen swallow down bile.

"We need to go there," Chen said, glancing to the others.

"We're the reserve," Thi reminded faintly. "We'd be up for insubordination, Sarge."

"We can secure the perimeter, most of the security here is light anyway," She assured as she tried her comms again. "Central, this is Sargent Chen, we're moving to assist with the perimeter of Delta Labs."

No response. She tried again, this time to Wilkins. Nothing, what the hell was going on? Not even static. That's when they heard it, it was almost too quiet to hear at first. It sounded like a long, drawn-out raspy whisper that put them all on alert.

"Oh, fuck…what was that?" Thi grumbled, shotgun shouldered up as Lorelai motioned to Petro, who then motioned to Dimitri as they moved into the security station.

"Another bad day," Lorelai muttered. "Everyone load up on everything you can before more shit hits our fan." Then, all at once…the comms came rushing back to a cavalcade of gunfire, screams for backup and position callouts.

"Holy fuck," Petro growled. "Sarge?"

"Double time," Lorelai agreed. It was hard to make out just what the hell was going on. And it took Lorelai more than a few tries to parse out anything that made sense, not that it mattered by the time they got through the doorway.

Something…someone had assaulted the base, and what they came to was horrifying. Floating, flaming skulls that made barely a noise other than the crackling of their flames and the rasp of their voices, people were running, shooting and screaming.

One of the civilians ran towards them, his eyes wide in terror. He had been shot, more than once. Gunfire was everywhere and Lorelai was having a harder time to figure out the voices, let alone what was happening. More screaming, more dying. What the fuck?

"What the hell is happening?" Petro demanded faintly as the man gurgled in terror, shaking in fear.

"They…they did it," he said as Lorelai kept her eyes to the crowd, shouldering her rifle as one of the screaming skulls came toward them and it shattered like a clay pot to her gunfire, and that brought the attention of almost everything else to them. Dimitri felt his skin crawl with a bunch of…people with popped eyeballs and burning red eyes stared at them. It was like a hive mind had suddenly turned on them.

"Fuck," Lorelai growled. "Petro, take point back to the station, hussle!" she ordered as she motioned for Dimitri to stay with her while Thi grabbed the man by the shoulder. The good news was that their only avenue of attack was the hallway, the bad news was that their only avenue of escape was the hallway. Right now, it was the better choice.

"They did what?" Thi said quickly, grabbing the man who seemed ignorant to his wounds, his eyes wide in horror. He was shaking, it was amazing he was still standing.

"Demons, e-everywhere…e-everywhere demons," he stammered. "Monsters, hell…we're in hell, everything is going to hell!" He started laughing, crackling even, crying, sobbing, shivering as Lorelai and Dimitri shut the door behind them and Lorelai locked it with a swipe of a keycard before bolting down the hallway. They'd be coming sooner or later, but right now it'd give her time to think…they had a security console, she could see what's going on.

"He's in shock," Petro said as Lorelai went to the console to flick open the security screens, her eyes narrowing in concern. They were already doing triage, but it didn't matter. He was gurgling up blood and laughing until it just stopped, eyes wide and mouth open.

"What a fucked up way to die," Dimitri muttered as he kept his glance towards the door, rifle at the ready.

"Let's hope he stays dead," Petro said, nudging the body with his foot. He seemed actually dead, considering he still had his eyes.

"We got much bigger problems," Lorelai said, flicking through the security screens. When the hell did all of this happen? The mess hall looked like a bad horror movie, the barracks had been flushed out with gore and bullet cases.

Petro moved to cover the door with Parmano while Thi looked over the screens. It all looked horrifying, but there looked to be some men and women moving around with guns at the ready.

"Maybe they held off better than we thought?" Thi said, watching a squad move through with military precision. Lorelai thought that too, until she saw their burning red eyes and bloodied fatigues.

A trio of terrified scientists seemed relieved to see them, but that was violently cut short with a volley of gunfire.

Lorelai felt her heart sink into her stomach as she swallowed. The only good news was the power was still on, but who knew how long that would be for.

"Sarge? What are we gonna do?" Thi asked after a long moment, there was noise from the hallway, gurgling and snarling. However those corpses worked, they obviously remembered enough to be a problem. Lorelai's brain was firing on every synapse to the point that she felt a headache coming. Right now, she only had one solution as she strode to the door, flicking the selector switch on her rifle to auto.

"Murder every motherfucker that comes down the hallway." She decided with a grimace.


End file.
